


Be the Organa to My Solo

by musicalcrimescene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Frenemies, Friends to Lovers, George is in love, It's So Obvious, Love Triangles, Pining, Publishing Compant AU, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, but who will the third person be?, more tags will be added as we go, reader is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalcrimescene/pseuds/musicalcrimescene
Summary: With another sigh you turn back to the shitty transcript in front of you and beg for a release, a distraction, anything.“Hey, Organa.” Anything except this - except George Bloody Weasley-Reader works at a publishing company with George Weasley.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Be the Organa to My Solo

**Author's Note:**

> I... am bad at finishing projects. Will I finish any of the other series' I've been working on? Who knows. Have I spent my time planning out this bad boy instead? Absolutely. Please enjoy!
> 
> No beta, we die like men.

You sit there reading through an absolute bullshit transcript as you finish your last sip of coffee. With a sigh you toss the cup into the trash can next to your desk and resist the urge to slam your head down on the hardwood. Instead you look up to the wall clock in front of you and deflate at the time. 2:46. You’ve been at the office since 7am this morning and still have barely gotten through half the amount of work you were supposed to finish today. With another sigh you turn back to the shitty transcript in front of you and beg for a release, a distraction, _anything_.

“Hey, Organa.” _Anything except this._ With a frown you attempt to ignore the presence creeping up behind you and stare down at the blurring words in front of you. You’d do most things to get out of reading how this _fit rich man stares down at me with his cerulean orbs before leaning in and kissing me passionately…_ you’d do most things to get out of reading this work seemingly done by a 14 year old _except talk to George bloody Weasley._

Eventually, though, it became impossible to ignore the man as he leaned one hand on the arm of your chair, the other on the desk, effectively trapping you in from your right. With a sigh, you lean back in your chair and look up at him with a blank look.

“Don’t call me that, Weasley. What is it this time, do you need attention or are you just bored?” You can hear the sighs of your coworkers around you, already preparing for your daily banter. There might be five foot walls between each desk, but they do nothing to stop the sound of your back and forth with George Weasley.

George flashes a grin. Winking down at you, he says, “Well I just so happened to finish my work early, so I thought I’d stop by and visit my favorite editor.” The corner of your mouth twitches up in a grin you can’t quite hide. Turning your face away from him and back to the transcript, you snort in laughter.

“Oh, yeah? Well I think Lee’s on lunch break right now, so you’ll have to come back later.” George hums and lets go of my desk chair, opting instead to lean against the side of the desk. He raises an eyebrow, a grin still plastered on his face as I look up at him.

“Is that so? That’s a shame. Guess I’ll have to share this Pad Thai with someone else, then. But it’s almost 3, innit? No one in their right mind wouldn’t have eaten yet.” For the first time you notice the paper bag set on the floor next to him and the slight smell of peanuts and chili. Not for the first time, my stomach growls.

I glare down at my stomach as if that could stop the noise. Sure, I’ve only had cereal this morning before work, but that’s no reason to make such a fuss. Already knowing what the look on his face is going to be, I give George a wary glance. Already there is his cocky grin and faux surprised expression.

“Why Organa, don’t tell me you haven’t eaten yet! What a surprise! Lucky for you I happen to have an extra order of Pah Thai with me.” I open my mouth to protest, but wince as my stomach lets out another growl. Grumbling to myself, I finally shove the transcript to the side of my desk and cross my arms, waiting for him to pull out the containers of food.

Lucky for me indeed, as though this hasn’t happened half a dozen times this past month alone. As if Weasley doesn’t know for a fact that your department manager set another load of work on your desk just yesterday, so of course you haven’t eaten. As if this doesn’t happen every time Weasley manages to catch on that you’ve stopped properly taking care of yourself.

You accept your container of food with a huff and a begrudging thanks before digging in. Immediately your mood improves as you scarf down the noodles and chicken, no lime and extra spice. Just as you like it, exactly how Lee Jordan hates it. How convenient indeed.

“So,” you say between mouthfuls of Thai, “how’s work going over in hell?” With a huff, George swallows his bite, still sitting on the edge of your desk, take-out box on his lap. He’s wearing a purple button down today with his dark grey slacks and an orange tie. If it were anyone else you’re sure the combination would look horrendous, but somehow - and you’d never admit this aloud, not once - he manages to make it work.a

“You know, just because we have some social skills over in marketing and you’re here hunched over your desk like the ugly gremlin in that Hobo series you love so much-”

“His name is Gollum, and it’s called _The Hobbit_ you utter-”

“-doesn’t mean you have to act like a jealous lover.” You almost choke on your next bite and take a moment to cough and catch your breath before responding.

“Jealous lover? What even is that comparison, Weasley?” George shrugs and smirks down at his food, avoiding your stare.

“Oh, it’s nothing really. But just because the editorial department works with the authors, don’t forget that you wouldn’t sell a single copy if it weren’t for me.” He shrugs as if to seem casual, but you can see the smirk on his face.

You snort into your food and poke his leg with your fork. Ignoring his yelp, you finish your bite before speaking. “Oh please. Our work speaks for itself. Do you have any idea how many absolute rubbish stories I have to wade through to get to the good stuff? Don’t underestimate us, Weasley. You just brown-nose Waterstones until they agree to put the cover in their commercialized windows.”

George gives a loud laugh as he sets his takeout box to the side. He looks down at you with a smile, shaking his head. “Organa, you really need to turn that attitude around if you want to get any more promotions.”

You lean back in your chair, crossing your arms with a scowl. “It’s not like I shit talk our top seller in front of the higher ups, just behind their backs. And I told you to stop calling me that.”

“Would you prefer Leia? Or perhaps princes?” He kicks his feet and lets them bang gently against the drawers of your desk. Your eyes narrow at his obvious attempt to annoy you and force yourself to let it slide.

“I’d prefer no nicknames at all, Weasley.” George gives you a shrug as he picks his food back up and takes another bite. He seems to think a moment before swallowing.

“You were the one to lecture me about the differences between Star Wars and Star Trek. ‘S not my fault you’re such a nerd.” You let out a frustrated sound that can only be described as a growl as you reach your foot up and shove at his leg. It’s a good thing you wore a pantsuit today instead of a skirt. Weasley, amused at your attempt to kick him off your desk, grabs your ankle and pulls it onto his lap as he continues to eat. You frown but keep still.

“I take being called a nerd as a compliment, Weasley.” You wiggle your foot and he presses his forearm down against your ankle.

“Good, it was meant as one.” You raise an eyebrow at that but decide to let it slide. He’s said much weirder things, most of them directed at you.

“Well, if I’m Leia then who are you?” He flashes you what he must think is a charming smile.

“Han Solo, obviously.” You smirk and shove your foot again, this time aiming for his upper thigh, a little too close to his precious jewels for comfort. His eyes widen as he lifts his arms, releasing your foot.

“I don’t know, Weasley. I think Chewbacca fits you perfectly. You’ve already got the physical similarities, not to mention your matching levels of eloquence.” George scoffs at you, lightly nudging your side with his foot.

“As if. I’m much more handsome than that domesticated bear.” You let out a quick laugh before you can stop yourself, and George’s resulting smile is beaming and much too bright.

“He’s a Wookiee, Weasley.” He points his fork at you as if in triumph.

“See? Nerd. And I didn’t hear you denying me being more handsome than him.” He waggles his eyebrows and you turn your head away to hide your smile.

“I just didn’t want to hurt your fragile ego is all. I know how sensitive you can be.” With raised brows he stares down at you, a strange look on his face.

“Oh, you have no idea, love.” Your eyes widen at that, not quite sure how to respond. You don’t even really know what he meant by that, but the strange feeling in your stomach hints that it can’t be anything good.

Before you have the chance to respond, you hear the clacking of heels walk down the hallway before the face of your coworker Alicia Spinnett appears. She raises a questioning eyebrow at George sitting on your desk before turning to you.

“Hey, have you gotten to that sample sent in by MacNee? McGonagall wants your thoughts on it. She says she has ‘a good feeling about this one,’ whatever that means.” You look back down at your pile of work and wince.

“Er… tell her I’ll have a report to her by the end of the day, yeah?” Alicia nods and tilts her head, looking back at George and opening her mouth to speak. Before she can you slam the lid back down on your takeout box. “Well, thanks Alicia. I’ll see you later.” You shoot her a meaningful look and luckily for you she takes the hint. Will one last goodbye she disappears from the doorway of the editing department’s corner of the building. Her heels click clack back down the hallway as you let out a deep breath.

George, who has been surprisingly silent throughout the entire exchange, raises an eyebrow at you. “A report at the end of the day, huh? And when will you be writing that, before or after you get through that stack of work?” You scowl at him and sit up straight in your chair, straightening out your desk and dragging the transcript back towards you.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business. Don’t you have your own work to do? I thought Binns assigned the release of that new murder mystery series to you.” With a grimace he nods and places the lid back on his box as well. Hopping off your desk, he stretches, reaching his arms above his head and leaning back. You glance at the pull of his shirt across his slight muscles for only a moment before glancing away.

“Yeah, he did. It’s a great opportunity, sure, but bloody hell is it a lot of work.” You smirk and watch as he puts his container back in the brown bag.

“Surprising that he assigned it to his laziest employee, isn’t it?” George chuckles, running a hand through his hair.

“Laid-back, not lazy. There’s a difference. And besides, the numbers don’t lie; I’m one of his best employees.” He puffs his chest out a bit as he says this, looking down at you as if searching for approval. You nod slowly and hand him your mostly empty container of Pad Thai.

“Sure, sure. Thanks for the food, Weasley. I’ll pay you back.” George shakes his head as he puts your container in the paper bag.

“Absolutely not. If anyone should pay me back, it’s Lee for missing out on his lunch.” You hum in acknowledgement, not yet ready to reveal that you know Lee Jordan loves lime on his food and absolutely hates spice, the two things your meal did and did not have respectively. You nod along, and impulsively decide on something as you look back to your transcript.

“Well, then I guess I’ll have to buy next time to make up for it.” George is silent for a moment, and so you look up to him out of curiosity. His cheeks are pink and his smile is extra wide as he rubs the back of his neck.

“Yeah- yeah, that sounds good.” You nod and, when he continues to just stand there, raise an eyebrow at him and look pointedly at the door. He flushes a bit brighter as he drops his hand and gives you one last nod before taking his leave.

You stare at your transcript once he walks away, but your attention is focused on the sound of his footsteps down the hall. It isn’t until the sound fades away entirely that you’re able to focus on the words in front of you.

_He turns me around to face the mirror, and I see my shoulder length blonde hair, fair skin, light brown eyes, and the freckles dotting my face. I’m average height, and my eyes are just so boring-_

You sigh. This is going to be a long week.

**********

“McGonagall?” You knock lightly on the large door in front of you before turning the knob and peeking in. You see your boss sitting at her large oak desk, reading glasses on and a thick stack of papers pressed close to her face. She doesn’t look up as you enter, just raises one hand to wave you in.

You take a seat in the plush armchair in front of her desk and wait with your hands in your lap as she finishes whatever she’s working on. McGonagall is not one to be interrupted when she’s immersed herself in her work.

Eventually she sighs and removes her glasses, setting the stack of papers down in front of her. Standing, she turns to a filing cabinet behind her desk and sorts through the folders. “How many times have you to call me Minerva, dear? Help yourself to a biscuit.”

With a smile you lean forward and reach into the jar on her desk, choosing a cookie shaped like a pencil with pink frosting. You bite into it as you watch her settle back down into her leather chair. She crosses her legs as she looks over you.

“I’ll cut straight to the chase, then. I just finished the report you sent on the manuscript I asked you to take a look at, and was very pleased by what you had to say. I’ll be honest, I read this piece sent in and have a personal interest in it.” She opens a drawer in her desk and pulls out what you see is a copy of the topic of discussion. As per usual, it’s only the first chapter of the work, but you can already tell it has extreme potential.

Minerva continues. “You see, the author is an old friend of mine from my football days.” She smirks and you finish your cookie, trying not to look too surprised. McGonagall may be much older than you, but she’s been full of surprises since you met her. It’s not outrageous to think she once was heavily involved in such a sport.

“He used a pseudonym for this copy to prevent any bias, but he’ll be using his real name for the final product. I know he’s a talented man, and once you hear his name you’ll know that he’s released many successful works before. Because he’s a bigger name, I want to make sure only the best at Hogwarts Publishing Company works with him through the editing process. That’s why I’ve called you.”

You choke down the final bite of your cookie as your eyes widen. _She couldn’t possibly mean…_

“You’re talented, dear.” McGonagall pushes the manuscript towards you and you see sticky notes stuck to nearly every page covered in her handwriting. “I think you can handle this project with no trouble at all. I’ve added some notes of my own to his first chapter, but I trust you to oversee the rest of the process.

I’ll be meeting with him next week to discuss his contract with us, but I’ll have him send the rest of the manuscript over to you.” With this, she stands and walks around to the front of her desk, impossibly graceful. “I know it’s soon, but I want to get a headstart on this project and possibly have his book released by the New Year. I think that would be the perfect time for a best selling release, don’t you?” She gives you a wink before shoo-ing you out of her office.

“Now go, dear. I don’t want to keep you here any later than you already have to be.” With one last smile, she turns around and walks back to behind her desk, already reaching for another stack of papers. Knowing when you’ve been excused, you jump up from the chair and exit her office with as much grace as you can muster. It isn’t until the heavy door shuts behind you that you allow yourself to breath, shock still the only emotion registering in you for the moment.

It takes about five seconds of silence until the news settles in and you clasp your hand over your mouth to contain any squeals that threaten to erupt. _Holy bloody hell, McGonagall thinks I’m one of the best! She wants me to work with her family friend… she trusts me…_ It hardly even matters that you didn't speak a single word, not when your boss just assigned you the biggest project of the year.

Taking a deep breath, you manage to contain yourself, a gleeful smile the only evidence of your excitement. This is going to be a long week indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok gang, so I've already planned this one out from beginning to end and I'm very excited to work on it! So far I've got 15 chapters outlined, but the ending is being kept vague just in case! I'll try to update this one regularly, hopefully once a week but I am ~unreliable~ when it comes to consistency so we'll see.


End file.
